Currently, a user may electronically deposit a check in a financial services institution using scanning and imaging techniques. Conventionally, the user uploads an image of the check to the financial services institution where it gets stored in storage. An advisory is sent to the user from the financial services institution confirming that the image was uploaded successfully. The user responds to the advisory, which in turn activates an image processing servlet at the financial services institution which processes the image to deposit the check into an account specified by the user.
However, if the user drops off from the transaction after they submit the image for upload but before responding to the advisory that the image was uploaded successfully, the image processing servlet does not get executed and thus the deposit is not performed. The user may drop off from transaction for a variety of reasons, such as due to a lost connection, moving to another web page if electronically depositing via a website of the financial services institution, etc.
Thus, incomplete deposit transactions via a web page may occur if the user navigates away from the web page too quickly after clicking a “submit” button (where the user is submitting an image of a check for electronic deposit to a financial services institution via a web page of the financial services institution). An incomplete transaction may occur because transaction processing may still require client side processing involving the user. Additionally, the user may not know that the deposit was not completed.